Tolices
by Vengeresse Lolita
Summary: Meu senhor se aborrecia com essas tolices humanas, e eu sempre achei que ele estivesse acima disso. Acima de mim, que sou humana e, por definição, tola. Aquele foi o dia em que percebi que estava maravilhosamente enganada.


**Tolice**

Hoje eu arrumei todos os meus quimonos, dobrei perfeitamente as cobertas de minha cama e deixei para trás as roupas de treino que a vovó Kaede havia me dado. Era para ser um dia triste aquele, mas eu estava sinceramente um esforçando para não sorrir. Faz dois dias que ela se foi. Vovó Kaede sempre foi muito boa para mim, cuidou de mim, se ensinou tudo o que pôde, fez de mim uma sacerdotisa exemplar, mesmo que eu não tivesse o talento natural da senhorita Kagome, posso dizer que ela fez um bom trabalho comigo.

E agora estava morta, seu corpo havia sido queimado em uma cama de lírios brancos e o perfume das flores ainda podia ser sentido na aldeia. Todos pareciam tristes, não havia uma só criança que brincasse alegremente, nem mesmo os gêmeos de Sango e Miroku que eram levados por natureza. Vovó Kaede havia morrido afinal e eu, tão egoísta, lutava contra mim mesma porque não podia sorrir como desejava. Não me entenda mal, eu amava vovó Kaede e lhe tinha uma admiração profunda, mas sua morte significava para mim algo que eu ansiava há anos. Ontem o senhor Jaken veio à aldeia e disse, rude como sempre, para que eu me preparasse para partir. Isso mesmo, partir. Ir embora. Com eles. Com o senhor Jaken, Ah-Un e com senhor Sesshoumaru. E esse pensamento fazia naturalmente com que a curva conhecida se precipitasse nos lábios. Não me permiti sorrir, eu deveria estar triste. Eu estou triste. Mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, e como estou feliz. Talvez, pela convivência com meu mestre... Aliás, com certeza por causa da convivência com meu mestre eu encare a morte tão bem, tão naturalmente, sem todo pesar que todos parecem ter orgulho de ostentar.

- O que está fazendo?

A senhorita Kagome já sabia o que eu estava fazendo, era bem óbvio. Estava fechando o baú que continha todas as minhas coisas, me preparando para ir embora.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru está vindo me buscar.

Ela assentiu olhando agora para minha cama arrumada. Ela já sabia, acho que tinha vindo ver com os próprios olhos, sua expressão parecia me acusar, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha o pesar preocupado digno de uma mãe.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – falei caminhando em sua direção.

- Eu sei.

Lágrimas silenciosas corriam por sua face, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ela me abraçou com força e eu pude entender o motivo daquela acusação. Ela ainda não estava pronta para perder mais alguém, suspirei profundamente e me desculpei. Ela apenas me soltou um pouco, pôs as mãos em meu rosto balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. Beijou-me a testa.

- Promete que será feliz? – disse parecendo engolir algo preso na garganta.

- Sim. – sorri dando-lhe a certeza de que precisava.

Ela assentiu e saiu da cabana. Se Kaede era como minha vovó, a senhorita Kagome havia sido ao mesmo tempo minha mãe e irmã mais velha. Eu sentiria falta das duas, e do monge, de senhorita Sango, do Kitsune, das crianças, até mesmo de Inuyasha, apesar de nunca ter gostado do jeito que ele fala do senhor Sesshoumaru. O sorriso insistente pareceu desistir de tentar dominar minha face. Só naquele momento eu havia entendido sobre o que a morte se tratava. Mas antes que alguma lágrima pudesse se formar, senti aquela presença e tudo foi apagado de minha mente, tudo, menos ele.

Arrastei o baú para fora da cabana tentando manter a postura e esconder minha ansiedade, mal pus os pés para fora de casa e um pequeno bando de crianças abraçou minhas pernas com força, dizendo-me adeus e perguntando se eu viria visitá-los. Desesperei-me por um momento, odiava decepcionar aqueles pequenos, mas não poderia mentir-lhes, eu não sabia se voltaria. Procurei por Sesshoumaru e encontrei seus olhos fixos nos meus, sei que ele entendeu minha pergunta muda, mas não respondeu-me, apenas sustentou aquele olhar indiferente. E como eu havia sentido falta daquele olhar.

Disse-lhes que não sabia, mas que faria o possível e eles pareceram satisfeitos, soltando-me e indo em direção a seus pais, que apenas me acenaram, segui trazendo o baú e sentindo que era uma má idéia, pesava demais. Eu tinha tantos quimonos quanto uma princesa, todos presentes do meu senhor, um para cada visita que me fizera e haviam sido muitas, muitas visitas. Pelos menos uma a cada dois meses, por todos os dez anos que vivi no vilarejo. E não posso descrever o quão feliz eu ficava a cada visita. Sempre me senti presa a este vilarejo, fui feliz aqui, é verdade, mas não tão feliz quanto poderia ser se estivesse com ele. Sentia-me uma ladra, minha vida lhe pertencia, pois ele havia me concedido então eu sentia que deveria viver para ele e só para ele. Cada inspirar e expirar chamava se nome. E assim que deve ser, sempre e para sempre, e quando minha hora chegar, meu último suspiro será por ele, pois isso é o justo, pois a minha vida lhe pertence e a usarei para servi-lo como puder. Não entendia bem isso quando era criança, mas tudo ficou claro à medida que crescia. Que tipo de garotinha não teria medo de youkais? Ainda mais um como Sesshoumaru?

Sim, ele inspira medo e respeito, incita a distância, é como se tivesse um aviso de "Não se aproxime" escrito em sua testa, mas eu me aproximei e ele me aceitou, mesmo sendo uma frágil e inútil humana. Porque ele era tão entendido de destinos quanto eu sou agora. Sabia que eu deveria servi-lo.

Era difícil manter a pose carregando algo tão pesado, mas fiz o que pude. Por um momento pensei em pedir-lhe ajuda, mas isso não seria correto. Um mestre não deve servir sua criada. Cheguei a Ah-Un e fiz esforço para colocar-lhe o baú nas costas, consegui. Enquanto prendia meus pertences ao dragão podia ouvir murmúrios, os aldeões amontoavam-se sempre que Sesshoumaru vinha me ver, daquela vez não foi diferente, mas... Mas o que diziam... Demônio... Indecente... _Concubina. _Não pude evitar voltar meus olhos para aquelas pessoas, eu não sou tão inocente, mas aqueles comentários me deixaram um tanto confusa. Olhei para meu mestre, mas ele já havia virado para partir.

- Não podem estar mesmo imaginando isso. – falei comigo mesma.

Não é como se ele fosse fazer algo comigo. Não o meu mestre. Tentei manter esse pensamento firme, acenei para todos despedindo-me novamente, mas enquanto meu olhar voltava-se para o horizonte, sem querer percebi a maneira como Jaken estava encarando-me. Um misto de pena e algum outro sentimento que não pude identificar. Tratei de ignorá-lo, voltei meus olhos a frente iniciando minha jornada, Ah-Un moveu-se suavemente a meu lado, seguindo meu mestre, que parecia não ter pressa alguma.

Caminhei a sua sombra como quando era criança. Ah, aquela sombra... Durante anos havia sido minha vestimenta mais comum. Sorri com este pensamento. Vi que meu senhor tinha o rosto levemente voltado em minha direção e então da no dragão de duas cabeças.

- Prefiro caminhar, se o senhor não se importa.

Ele mexeu lentamente a cabeça para frente e continuamos assim, em silêncio e Jaken continuava lançando-me aqueles olhares. Ahh... Aquele outro sentimento, ele me acusava também, como se eu houvesse sido duramente punida por ter feito algo ruim. Mas... Eu não fiz nada.

- Humana idiota. – pude ouvi-lo murmurar antes de balançar a cabeça para os lados lentamente.

Os dias passaram-se lentos, mas agradáveis. Assim como quando eu era criança, as vezes o senhor Sesshoumaru saia e me deixava a sós com os outros dois youkais, esperando-o voltar. Naquela tarde em especial paramos próximos a um campo de flores, não resisti aos velhos hábitos e saí para colher algumas, fazer uma bela coroa de flores que meu mestre nunca usaria. Ri com a idéia, o quão tola eu de fato era. Terminava minha coroa e continuava caminhando, o ar tinha um cheio adorável e a grama era macia aos meus pés descalços, pouco mais a frente encontrei uma pequena e cintilante queda d'água. Olhei para o sol e tendo certeza de que não havia me demorado, resolvi tomar um banho rápido. Apenas para espantar o suor.

O crepúsculo tinha cores vivas naquela época do ano, eu caminhava de volta ao acampamento cantarolando, meus cabelos molhados e adornados com a coroa que havia feito para ele. Mas quando cheguei lá não havia ninguém.

- Senhor Jaken? – minha voz saiu mais fraca do que desejava – Ah-Un?

Tremi com a idéia de ter sido deixava para trás. O céu arroxeado escurecia rapidamente, ainda procurava com os olhos provas de que não tinham me abandonado, mas começava a me desesperar vendo que não havia nada além das cinzas fogueira.

- Não. Não pode ser.

Eles não me abandonariam, alguma coisa aconteceu, algum youkai, eles poderiam estar em perigo. Meu coração acelerava, isso era ainda pior do que achar que havia sido abandonada. Senhor Sesshoumaru, onde ele estava?

Senti um sopro quente nos meus cabelos, logo atrás de mim, não poderia dizer a quanto tempo, mas ao me acalmar a outra presença ficou clara como água. A presença de um youkai. Concentrei meu poder como vovó Kaede havia me ensinado e virei em um movimento rápido deferindo um golpe para purificar aquele ser. Não sei se consigo descrever o quão surpresa fiquei ao ver que havia acertado meu senhor. Era ele o youkai a me observar de perto. Minhas mãos tocavam-lhe a carne viva sob um rasgo no quimono impecável. Ele sangrou.

- Belo golpe.

Ele estava imóvel, como se nada houvesse acontecido, os olhos imutáveis, como se não tivesse sido a carne dele a se ferir. Fiquei perturbada, tentando negar pra mim mesma meu próprio ato de traição. Balancei a cabeça fechando os olhos, esperando que ao reabri-los descobrisse que havia sido apenas uma alucinação. Não era. Mal pude sentir o chão contra meus joelhos, minha cabeça permanecia baixa e meus lábios moviam-se pedindo perdão repetidas vezes. Meus olhos ardiam e eu tentava conter as lágrimas, pois sei o quão aborrecido meu senhor fica por causa do choro e fraqueza humana.

- Levante-se.

Obedeci, os olhos marejados e os lábios trêmulos. Tentei manter a postura que ele gostava, serena, altiva, e falhei miseravelmente. Não pude encarar o dourado dos olhos. Ele deu um passo à frente e eu quase recuei. Eu era a humana que não temia aquele youkai, não fugiria dele. Senti o sopro quente em meu rosto, ele estava muito perto, muito mais perto do que qualquer um já estivera. O ar que vinha dele penetrava minhas narinas suavemente, aquecendo-me. E eu, a inútil humana, poderia viver o resto dos meus dias, respirando apenas o fôlego dele. Senti os dedos longos contornando meu pescoço e o polegar pousar obre meu queixo, incitando-me a encará-lo. Não poderia ter cometido erro pior. Sua ferida havia fechado, até mesmo o quimono se recuperava. Engoli em seco ao contemplar seu rosto. Parecia me analisar. Deu mais um passo em minha direção, sua armadura encostou em meu corpo e os dedos voltaram a se fechar ao redor do meu pescoço. O rosto dele aproximou-se do meu e por um instante ele roubou-me o ar, inspirando próximo a minha pele.

- Você não tem cheiro de medo. – meu coração bateu mais forte ao ouvir sua voz rouca perto do meu ouvido – Por que não me teme?

- Posso temê-lo, meu senhor, se é o que deseja. – minha voz estava não baixa e rouca quanto a dele.

- Eu poderia quebrar seu pescoço agora. – disse afastando-se um pouco e olhando-me nos olhos.

- O senhor me concedeu a vida que tenho, se deseja tirá-la, jamais irei me opor. – falei sentindo o som morrer pouco depois de deixar minha boca.

- Rin.

Quando ele disse meu nome eu tremi, e pelo jeito que passou a me olhar, sei que percebeu. Era a primeira vez que falou meu nome desde o dia que fora me buscar e não soou tão sereno quanto eu era acostumada, ele estava me repreendendo. Aquela proximidade... Que tipo de garota não teme um youkai como aquele? Ele estava tão perto, e aproximou-se mais para me analisar. Tentei manter-me impassível, mas sentia desejo, e isso foi tão fácil de entender, foi só ele falar meu nome e pude sentir o calor entre minhas pernas. Lembro-me de falar sobre isso com a senhorita Kagome, lembro de vê-la corar ao contar-me aquelas coisas, lembro de ter achado que tudo aquilo era bobagem. Mas recordo-me bem daquele dia, pois naquele dia ela havia me dito que eu tinha ficado parecida com o senhor Sesshoumaru.

- Você é humana. – disse indiferente.

- Sim. Sou humana. Fraca e inútil como qualquer outro humano. Mas minha vida lhe pertence, senhor Sesshoumaru.

Ele não gostou do que eu disse, parecia que eu tinha lhe lembrado de uma verdade amarga. Vi seu olhar se desviar para um ponto qualquer no chão, "fraca e inútil", seus lábios desenharam essas palavras sem emitirem som algum. Ele tirou a mão de meu pescoço e recuou um passo olhando-me de cima.

- Eu não sou seu dono.

Calei-me. Havia algo de muito errado com aquela conversa, eu não podia compreender o que o senhor Sesshoumaru estava fazendo e tampouco o motivo de Jaken e Ah-Un não estarem ali. No entanto sabia que estava tudo bem com eles, minha preocupação dissipou-me no momento em que vi meu senhor. Ele continuava a me encarar, alguns minutos já haviam se passado naquela situação, o olhar dele sobre mim tinha um efeito diferente agora, me hipnotizava uma forma que não sei explicar, mas não podia deixar de fitá-lo e desejá-lo, e ao mesmo tempo tinha vontade de desviar os olhos e parar de contemplar com tanta adoração algo que eu jamais teria. Mas era tão difícil não olhá-lo, os olhos, as linhas no rosto alvo... A boca.

- Humana tola. – ele recuou mais um passo e eu engoli um nó na garganta. Jaken costumava me chamar assim sempre, mas vindas dele aquelas palavras tinham outro som, outro peso.

- Deseja algo, meu senhor? – perguntei tirando enfim os olhos de cima dele, agora queria me ausentar até que pudesse ignorar o modo como me chamara.

- Sim. – Encarei-o um momento, aguardando por sua ordem, ele me olhou baixando o queixo minimamente, uma sobrancelha arquejou de leve – Fuja.

- Fugir? – pisquei algumas vezes tentando entender.

- Sim.

- Mas... Mas por que, meu senhor? – perguntei confusa, dando um passo na direção dele.

- Tola. – começou serenamente semicerrando as pálpebras, olhava-me de cima, muito, muito acima de mim – Não percebe que a sua frente há um youkai perigoso?

- Não desejo fugir do meu senhor. – disse determinada.

- Seria um favor que me faria.

Senti uma dor profunda em meu peito, achava que era tolice quando a senhorita Kagome dizia que sentimentos machucavam, mas agora podia entender. Era como se tivesse levado uma facada, ou algo do tipo. Mas não, eu não chorei, não podia chorar, mas também não me movi, tão chocada estava. Se não me queria por perto, por que não me deixar no vilarejo pelo resto de minha breve vida? Ele quis me trazer de volta e agora me rejeitava.

- Não desejo fugir. – repeti com a voz trêmula, as pernas fraquejavam e eu já não sabia se aquilo que dizia era verdade.

Baixei os olhos e foquei meus pés, rezei para que ele não me mandasse embora, eu não queria ir embora. Senti novamente os seus dedos sobre meu pescoço, apertando-o, mas agora de forma suave e então a mão afastou-se, emaranhando-se em meus cabelos, e novamente senti aquela respiração quente em meu rosto.

- Tolice. – apertei os olhos, não gostava que ele falasse comigo assim, não ele, não meu senhor.

Não tive tempo de remoer sua palavra, senti o toque molhado no meu pescoço, onde a mão dele esteve há pouco. Não soube como reagir, estava surpresa demais. Logo em seguida meu corpo se chocou contra a armadura. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás instintivamente, minha pele arrepiava, as unhas dele roçavam na minha nuca e os lábios em meu pescoço, subindo pela pele. Seu nariz roçou no meu e nossos olhos se encontraram.

- Tolice. – ele rosnou tocando meus lábios com os dele.

E foi durante aquele primeiro beijo que eu entendi. Seria um favor que eu faria, pois ele não teria que admitir que se interessava por uma fraca e inútil humana. "Tolice", ele falava de si mesmo e não de mim. Sim, eu era tola, apenas uma tola não fugiria de um youkai como aquele, mas ele era tão tolo quanto eu, por desejar tão débil criatura. Éramos nós, dois tolos. Senti vontade de rir.

Ele me jogou no chão sem muitas delicadezas ficando de pé e olhando-me como se eu fosse sua preza, _uma preza que não foge_. Arrancou a armadura do corpo em um movimento rápido e deitou-se sobre mim com violência. Senti seu nariz arrastando pela minha pele, descendo pelo colo, deixando-me febril, delirante, nem mesmo sei precisar o momento no qual ele abriu minhas roupas, só percebi o quão despida estava quando senti o peso dele sobre meu corpo, e o calor de sua tez na minha. Ele cheirava-me, respirando minha essência, voltou aos meus lábios e beijou-me possessivamente.

- Você devia ter fugido, Rin. Este Sesshoumaru não tem vontade de tomar uma fêmea humana.

- Estou certa que este Sesshoumaru tem vontade de tomar esta fêmea humana. – ri dele, talvez eu o tenha irritado, ele rosnou pra mim.

Meu senhor não gosta de ser contrariado. Não era eu, mas sua própria vontade que o traia, sei o quanto ele despreza humanos e sei mais ainda que ele não despreza a mim. Eu não o temo, o desejo, como ele a mim. Acho que de fato eu o irritei com meu riso, ele virou-me no chão, fazendo-me ficar de bruços e sem nenhuma cerimônia senti seu membro invadir-me, rasgando minha pureza de forma violenta. Senti uma fisgada forte, apenas fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. "Meu senhor se aborrece com choro", lembrei a mim mesma. Depois da primeira as outras vieram mais lentas, arrancando gemidos de minha garganta. No início era apenas uma sensação estranha, um tanto incômoda. Ele me fez apoiar os joelhos no chão, sem levantar o tronco. Cravou as garras em minhas pernas e aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas. Não demorou muito para que os gemidos virassem gritos, e o incomodo se convertesse numa sensação quente, um formigamento seguido de espasmos que iam e vinham. Sentia meu prazer escorrer pelas pernas, junto com um fino filete de sangue. Ele era cada vez mais forte, mais profundo, em algum momento precipitou-se sobre mim, fazendo meus joelhos arrastarem nas folhas até que eu estivesse deitada novamente, suas mãos apoiadas perto de meus ombros. Investia quase me fazendo deslizar pelo chão, senti um espasmo vindo, mais quente e forte do que os outros, meu corpo inteiro vibrou, minha mente parecia tomada por um feitiço, tudo parecia nebuloso, surreal. Ouvi um som alto e distante, um rosnado cheio de fúria.

A próxima coisa que senti foi o corpo do meu senhor caído sobre o meu, o peso sufocando-me no momento que mais precisava de ar. Senti seus lábios em meu ombro e uma das mãos acariciando os cabelos que me nasciam na nuca. Permanecemos assim por um tempo. Eu subjugada ao tamanho dele, mal conseguindo respirar, mal conseguindo manter meus olhos abertos. A mão que estava em minha nuca subiu pelos cabelos e retirou deles a coroa de flores. Havia me esquecido dela.

- Fiz para você.

- Eu sei.

Ele deixou que as flores caíssem de novo sobre a minha cabeça e levantou, vestindo calmamente suas roupas. Ele não tirava os olhos de mim, mas eu não conseguia sustentar aquele olhar, porque naquele jeito, nua aos seus olhos eu só pude lembrar-me das palavras dos aldeões. _Concubina. _Senti-me um tanto ultrajada, vesti minhas roupas rapidamente, sentei-me próximo a fogueira apagada, fazendo o possível para parecer uma dama. Pacientemente retirava as folhas secas dos cabelos. Ele seguia olhando-me.

- Deveria ter fugido.

- Sim, meu senhor. Mas não o fiz. – respondi rude e logo me arrependi.

Respirei fundo e tentei acalmar-me. Do que eu estava reclamando afinal, desejei deitar-me com ele e minha vida era para servi-lo, se era este tipo de serva que ele precisava, era exatamente esse o tipo que eu seria. Mas eu me sentia ultrajada, ele não tinha o direito, mesmo que eu tivesse lhe dado, por que a verdade era que não era desejo o que eu sentia. Eu o amava, mas nunca o diria. Pois amor era algo típico de humanos e meu senhor desprezava os costumes humanos. Senti uma tristeza profunda.

Ele permanecia olhando-me de cima e eu sorria forçadamente querendo que ele sentasse. Já chega, meu senhor, já sei o quanto o senhor é superior a mim. Como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos ele sentou, ao meu lado, perto de mim.

- Você não está satisfeita.

- Estou. – disse-lhe sorrindo.

- Não fiz uma pergunta. – suspirei e encarei-lhe, ia dizer que estou satisfeita, mas ele prosseguiu – Você não está satisfeita. Este Sesshoumaru não admite que sua fêmea não se sinta saciada depois de deitar com ele.

- Estou saciada, meu senhor. Juro. – forcei outro sorriso.

- Não parece feliz. – ele concluiu, e eu o olhei com certa curiosidade – Por que não está feliz?

- Eu não... – respirei fundo – Estou apenas acostumando-me com isso, senhor Sesshoumaru. – engoli três ou quatro nós para ser capaz de prosseguir – Não é trivial para uma humana se acostumar com o fato de ser concubina de um demônio.

- Este Sesshoumaru não tem intenção de transformá-la em concubina, Rin.

- Da mesma maneira que este Sesshoumaru não tinha intenção de tomar uma fêmea humana? – rude novamente, ele arquejou as sobrancelhas, muito de leve – Perdão. – ordenei meus pensamentos, suspirei e olhei para ele com mais calma – Se não tem essa intenção, o que quer de mim então?

- Achei que já estava claro. – ele silenciou, esperei que continuasse, mas não o fez.

- Não está. – falei balançando a cabeça e olhando novamente para fogueira apagada, estava ficando frio.

- Este Sesshoumaru tem intenção de tomá-la como sua fêmea.

- Este Sesshoumaru já o fez.

- E esta Rin parece não entender o que isso significa.

Aquele momento foi especialmente estranho para mim. Um meio sorriso se formou no rosto do meu senhor, e as pontas de seus dedos deslizaram sobre minha mão, envolvendo-a com firmeza. Lembrei-me do fim da minha infância, de uma conversa – um quase monólogo – que tivemos sobre seu irmão e ele sempre se referia à senhorita Kagome como "a fêmea de Inuyasha". E agora se referia a mim com sua fêmea. A fêmea de Sesshoumaru... A esposa de Sesshoumaru! Fiz menção de falar várias vezes, mas não sabia o que dizer, ele estava debochando, só podia estar debochando. Percebi o quão patética parecia e parei, olhei na direção oposta a ele e apenas digeri a informação. Sorri, voltei-me para ele sorrindo e com certeza corada.

- Você tem razão. Sou mesmo uma humana tola. – não consegui guardar o riso para mim.

Admirei seu tão raro sorriso e abracei-o. O senhor Sesshoumaru arrumou a coroa de flores em meus cabelos e me aconchegou, o frio da noite se dissipou em seus braços, sua mão novamente fazia carinho na minha nuca. Sentia feliz, estupidamente feliz.

- Quanta tolice. – sussurrei presa a seu abraço.

Depois ri, e se não o conhecesse diria que ele fazia o mesmo.

~0~

Olá, obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui. Espero que tenham gostado da leitura. Comecei a escrever essa fic do nada, não tinha nenhuma idéia em mente, apenas senti vontade de escrever sobre Rin. =}

Review? O.o

Por favor? =^-^=

Beijos

V. Lolita


End file.
